Computer clusters are sets of connected computing devices, or nodes, which work together as a single system. A computer cluster may include a base node, and can be easily scaled by adding one or more additional nodes to create a cluster of shared compute and storage resources. A cluster of nodes can provide improved performance, fault tolerance, and load balancing. In this case, each node may perform one or more of the primary functions of the cluster (e.g., storing and serving data, producing and consuming data streams, and the like).